Octavarium (song)
The final song and title track of the Octavarium album, connecting several themes that were built up over the course of the album. It features an orchestra, and lyrically deals with cycles and an inability to escape. The "Octavarium theme," played on flute at the beginning of the song, is a recurring motif across the entire album - featuring at the end of The Root of All Evil, and played on violin after the second chorus of The Answer Lies Within. The first three movements all deal with moving in circles. Movement four, "Intervals," lyrically makes reference to each of the preceding tracks on Octavarium, as well as Someone Like Him, Medicate and Full Circle. The lyrics of each preceding track are summed up in two lines each, with samples of each song playing quietly underneath the vocals. Lyrics SOMEONE LIKE HIM I never wanted to become someone like him So secure Content to live each day just like the last I was sure I knew that This was not for me And I wanted so much more Far beyond what I could see So I swore that I'd Never be someone like him So many years have passed Since I proclaimed My independence My mission My aim And my vision so secure Content to live each day like it's my last It's wonderful to know That I could be Something more than what I dreamed Far beyond what I could see Still I swear that I'm Missing out this time As far as I could tell There's nothing more I need But still I ask myself Could this be everything? Then all I swore That I would never be was now So suddenly The only thing I wanted To become To be someone just like him MEDICATE (AWAKENING) A doctor sitting next to me He asked me how I feel Not sure I understand his questioning He says I've been away a while But thinks he has cured me From a state of catatonic sleep For 30 years where have I been? Eyes open but not getting through to me Medicate me Infiltrate me Side effects appear As my conscience slips away Medicate me Science failing Conscience fading fast Can't you stop what's happening? A higher dosage he prescribes But there's no guarantee I feel it starting to take over me I tell him not to be ashamed There's no one who's to blame A second shot, A brief awakening I feel the relapse Can't break free Eyes open But not getting through to me Medicate me Infiltrate me Side effects appear As my conscience slips away Medicate me Science failing Conscience fading fast Can't you stop what's happening? FULL CIRCLE Isn't this where we came in? Sailing on the seven seize the day tripper Diem's ready Jack the Ripper Owen's Wilson Phillips and my Supper's ready Lucy in the Sky with diamond Dave's not here I come to save the Day for Nightmare Cinema show me the way to get back home again Running forward, falling back Spinning round and round Looking outward, reaching in Scream without a sound Leaning over, crawling up Stumbling all around Losing my place only to Find I've come full circle Flying Off the Handle With careful with That axe Eugene Gene the dance machine messiah Light my Fire gabba, gabba Hey hey my my Generation's home again Running forward, falling back Spinning round and round Looking outward, reaching in Scream without a sound Leaning over, crawling up Stumbling all around Losing my place only to Find I've come full circle INTERVALS Root: Our deadly sins feel his mortal wrath, Remove all obstacles from our path Second: Asking questions, search for clues, The answer's been right in front of you Third: Try to break through, long to connect, Fall on deaf ears and failed muted breath Fourth: Loyalty, trust, faith and desire, Carries love through each darkest fire Fifth: Tortured insanity, a smothering hell, Try to escape, but to no avail Sixth: The calls of admirers who claim they adore, Drain all your lifeblood while begging for more Seventh: Innocent victims of merciless crimes Fall prey to some madman's impulsive designs Octave: Step after step, we try controlling our fate When we finally start living, it has become too late Trapped inside this Octavarium Trapped inside this Octavarium Trapped inside this Octavarium Trapped inside this Octavarium RAZOR'S EDGE We move in circles Balanced all the while On a gleaming razor's edge A perfect sphere Colliding with our fate This story ends where it began Category:Songs Category:Octavarium Era Category:Songs over 15 minutes of length Category:Epics